Various aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to the navigation and rendering of web pages, and particularly to improvements in the technological fields of computer networking and internet processing by providing objects that facilitate the dynamic generation of navigation structures, and by providing methods and techniques that reduce data transfers in order to render such web pages.
Conventionally, a web page is a structured document that is communicated across a network from a server computer to a client computer. The client computer executes an associated web browser, which renders and displays a visual representation of the web page on a monitor or display of the client computer. In addition to traditional text, web browsers often coordinate various web resource elements, such as style sheets, scripts and images, when rendering a web page. Moreover, typical web pages provide “hypertext”, often in the form of a horizontally arrayed menu or a sidebar menu, to facilitate linking to other web pages via “hyperlinks” associated with the hypertext.